The Chocolate Cake
by Angel Raye
Summary: Another POV story from the "Our Daughters" series. Please r&r.


Hi Everyone! Here is another POV story from the "Our Daughters" series. This one is from Madelyn's story. She is six and Ariel is five in this part. Let me know if you want any other POV stories.  
E-mail me for requests of POV stories from the "Our Daughters" series at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I own all of the Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini.  
  
  
The Chocolate Cake  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
  
Madelyn's POV  
I was not looking forward to another boring party. Mama and Papa both told me since I was the princess of Saturn I had to be there. It was Uncle Ken and Aunt Lita's anniversary. So it was an adult party and those were always so boring. I was hoping Gloria would do something to make things more fun but it looked like her parents were keeping her near them tonight. So I guessed she would not be doing anything tonight.  
"Bored," I heard a voice ask me. I looked saw Ariel standing next to me.  
"Yes," I told her. Ariel was still my best friend even though I had been feeling a little jealous of her lately. She started school but instead of going into Kindergarten she was put in second grade with Annika, Gloria and the twins. I was jealous because Ariel was a year younger than I was but a year ahead in school. Not only that but she was in class with the other children. I sometimes forgot that because of my special abilities to make cuts go away that I had more friends than any of the other children in the palace.  
"Let's go and check out the dessert table," Ariel suggested. "I'm hungry."  
"Okay," I replied and I followed her to the dessert table.  
"Look," cried Ariel. "Chocolate cake, my favorite."  
"Yummy," I licked my lips. I loved chocolate cake. "But you know we will only get a small piece."  
"Not if we take the whole thing," Ariel giggled with a gleam in her eyes. "We can hide under the table. The tablecloth should hide us."  
What a good idea, I thought. "Okay," I said eagerly. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and then I held up the tablecloth. I watched as Ariel took the cake and the two of us slid under it. We began to eat. It was very hard to eat a chocolate cake without forks and in the dark. The icing was the gooey kind I loved and I was getting it all over me. Ariel was always a messy eater so she soon had it all over her face and in her hair and ears. Both of our dresses were covered with chocolate. Soon we had eaten the whole cake.  
"I can't believe we ate all of that," Ariel moaned as she clutched her stomach.  
"Me either," I replied as I clutched my own stomach. Suddenly I was not feeling very good.   
The tablecloth was lifted up and Aunt Amy looked in. Mama was with her.  
"Madelyn," Mama demanded. "Come out from under there right now."  
"You too Ariel," Aunt Amy ordered in exasperation.  
We both crawled out. "Did you both eat the whole thing," asked Mama.  
"Yes," said Ariel.  
"It was yummy," I moaned. "But now I feel sick."  
"So do I," said Ariel clutching her stomach.  
"Serves you right," Aunt Amy told us sternly as she tried to clean Ariel up.  
"You know better," Mama stated as she also tried to clean me up. "I guess we should go back to our quarters."  
  
Once we got back to our quarters Mama put me right in the tub. I was glad I did not get any cake in my hair. I knew poor Ariel had to have her hair washed. "I hope we can get your dress clean," Mama told me.  
"I'm sorry Mama," I moaned.   
"I am disappointed in you Madelyn," Mama said. "You know better than that."  
"Are you going to ground me," I asked.  
"No I think your stomach ache will be punishment enough," Mama replied. "Now it is time for bed." I wanted to stay up but I knew since I was in trouble Mama wouldn't let me. So I went into my room and Mama tucked me into bed.  
"Are you still mad at me," I asked nervously.  
"I'm disappointed," Mama told me again. "I do not expect this type of behavior from you."  
"I'm sorry Mama," I began to cry. Mama pulled me into her arms.  
"It's okay Darling," Mama whispered. "I still love you." Mama gave me a kiss and then left the room.  
Mama was right about my stomachache. I felt so miserable after she left the room. At one point I thought I was going to die. Mama gave me some medicine but it only helped a little. I made one promise to myself. I was never eating chocolate cake again. Yuck!  
  
Ariel's POV  
Mommy always tells me to stay out of trouble at these boring parties. Usually I do. Gloria is the one who will get into trouble and that is how the rest of us are entertained. However tonight Aunt Mina was making Gloria stay with her. That meant the rest of us were going to have to find another way to have fun.   
Like all children I love dessert. Chocolate cake is one of my favorites. I knew since there were a lot of people at the party Madelyn and I would only get one little piece. That's why I thought about hiding under the tablecloth to eat the cake. It was yummy.  
"Ariel you are a mess," Madelyn told me.  
"So are you," I told her but I knew I was messier. Madelyn only had cake on her face, hands and dress. I had it all over me. Mommy and Daddy tell me I am the messiest eater in all of Crystal Tokyo.  
We ate the entire cake and I did not feel very good. Neither did Madelyn. When Mommy and Aunt Hotaru found us I felt even sicker. I could tell by the look on Mommy's face that she was very angry.  
"Madelyn," Aunt Hotaru demanded. "Come out from under there right now."  
"You too Ariel," Mommy ordered in exasperation.  
We both crawled out. "Did you both eat the whole thing," asked Aunt Hotaru in disbelief.  
"Yes," I mumbled in a miserable voice.  
"It was yummy," Madelyn moaned. "But now I feel sick."  
"So do I," I cried as I clutched my stomach.  
"Serves you right," Mommy told us sternly as she tried to clean me up. She took my hand and led me back to our quarters. "We are going to have to wash your hair again," Mommy said.   
"No," I wailed. I hated having my hair washed.   
"Too bad," Mommy stated as she opened to the door to our quarters. She stood me in front of the full-length mirror. "Just look at yourself."  
I looked and saw that I had chocolate all over my face, hands, dress and hair. I had even gotten some in my ears. Mommy pulled my dress off and then led me into the bathroom. She turned on the water to fill the tub and then finished undressing me. I began screaming when she started washing my hair.  
"Stop crying," Mommy ordered. "If you had obeyed the rules this would not have happened. You only brought this on yourself." I gave a gulp and swallowed my tears.   
After I was in my nightgown and my hair was dried Mommy sat me in the armchair in the living room. I only sat there when Mommy and Daddy were getting ready to punish me. I wondered if Mommy was going to spank me. I hated being spanked.  
"Ariel," Mommy said as she sat down. "What you did tonight was wrong. You know the rules at these parties. I am going to have to punish you."  
"Are you going to spank me," I asked in a scared voice.  
"No," Mommy replied and I heaved a breath of relief. "I am not going to spank you when you already have a stomachache. However you will not be allowed to have any desserts for two weeks."  
"But Mommy..." I began to wail but Mommy held up her hand. I knew that meant I had to be quiet.  
"No arguing," she told me. "You helped eat an entire chocolate cake and if you ask me that is two weeks worth of desserts for a five-year-old. When dessert gets served at dinner you will not be having any. Is that clear?"  
"Yes Ma'am," I mumbled wiping a tear out of my eye. I clutched my stomach because it was really beginning to hurt. Mommy noticed since she is a doctor.  
"Let me take a look," Mommy came over and gently pressed my stomach. I moaned in pain. "I will give you some medicine to take care of that."  
Mommy gave me some medicine, which did not taste as good as the cake. In fact it was yucky. "It's time for bed now," Mommy told me next. I knew since I was in trouble I shouldn't ask to stay up later. Mommy picked me up and carried me into my room.   
"Mommy," I whispered and I pointed to the rocking chair. Mommy nodded her head and took me over there. She sat down and began to rock me. "I'm so sorry Mommy," I sobbed.  
"I know you are Darling," Mommy held me close.   
As Mommy rocked me to sleep, I made one decision. I hate chocolate cake.   
  
Hotaru's POV  
I didn't think too much about Madelyn's behavior at the party. Usually she stays out of trouble. If anyone was causing a stir at the party it was Gloria. Whenever Gloria roped anyone into playing along with her antics it was usually Annika, Daisy or the twins. Frankly I was surprised that Serenity still allowed Gloria to come to the parties. On the other hand Mina was Serenity's dear friend which was probably why Gloria was still allowed. Serenity was close to all the Sailor Scouts but she had a special bond with the Inner Scouts. It looked like Mina and Asai were keeping a close reign on Gloria tonight.  
I knew Madelyn hated these parties but she was always well behaved. We got there and I turned her loose figuring she would just hook up with the other children. After a while I realized I had not seen her for a while so I started to worry.  
"Has anyone seen Ariel," asked Amy. "I have not seen her for a while."  
"No I haven't," I told her. "Come to think of it I have not seen Madelyn either."  
"One of the cakes is missing from the table," Serenity informed us.  
"How would you know," asked Michiru. "There is so many sweets on that table."  
"I always take inventory of the sweets before parties," replied Serenity. I chuckled silently. Only Serenity would do that.  
"Leave to Serenity," grumbled Raye. "She must always stuff her face full of sweets."  
"Knock it off Raye," Serenity growled as she started to boil with anger.  
"Cool your jets," Raye told her. "We should check on the children and make sure they are okay."  
"I have a feeling Madelyn and Ariel are probably somewhere together," Amy pointed out.  
"I wouldn't doubt it," I agreed. Madelyn and Ariel were tight.  
Annika had come up to hug her mother. What a Sweetie! Raye knelt down to return the hug. "Have you seen Ariel and Madelyn," she asked the little girl.  
"I think I saw them hiding underneath the dessert table," Annika replied.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone," asked Raye.  
"No one asked me," said Annika simply. I thought I heard Raye groan. Well Annika had a point. No one asked her until now.  
"Let's go and check under the dessert table," Amy suggested. "Maybe our little rascals are still there."   
"What would Madelyn be doing under the dessert table," I asked myself. I got my answer soon enough when Amy and I looked under and saw two chocolate-covered little girls sitting underneath. I also saw the empty platter and realized those two polished it off. Madelyn was a mess but I was relieved she wasn't as messy as Ariel. However I was very annoyed that she had eaten an entire cake like that.   
Amy was even more annoyed than I was. Who could blame her? Ariel was a disaster. We ordered the girls to come out. Both of them looked very ashamed of themselves.  
"Did you two eat the whole thing," I asked in astonishment. How could two little girls eat so much?  
"Yes," Ariel admitted.  
"It was yummy," Madelyn added. "But now I feel sick."  
"Me too," Ariel moaned as she clutched her stomach.  
"Serves you right," Amy sternly told the girls as she started trying to clean Ariel up. I also started trying to clean Madelyn up.   
"Well I guess the party is over for me," I thought as I took Madelyn back to our quarters. I did not waste time getting her into the tub. I was wondering how I was going to get her dress cleaned. Fortunately I did not have to wash her hair.   
"I'm sorry Mama," Madelyn choked. I knew she was. Madelyn rarely got into to much trouble.  
"I am very disappointed in you," I told her in a stern voice but underneath I was amused. This was pretty funny after all but I was not going to let Madelyn know that.  
Madelyn was so relieved when I told her I wasn't going to punish her. I figured her stomachache was going to be punishment enough. After I put her to bed she started to complain about her stomach. I was not surprised. I got some medicine for her.  
"Mama," she moaned. "I really feel awful."  
"I know you do," I held her in my arms. "Just try and get some sleep and you will feel better tomorrow."  
Madelyn fell asleep in my arms. I could tell she was miserable but she had brought it on herself.   
Oh well! Gloria has done worse things at these parties.  
  
Amy's POV  
I could have screamed when Hotaru and I found our daughters under the table with chocolate all over them. Madelyn wasn't too bad but Ariel was a disaster. I saw that she had chocolate all over her face, hair, hands, arms and dress. Closer inspection showed me she also had it in her ears. I may have had the smartest child but I also had the messiest when it came to eating. All of the children were messy eaters when they were little but Ariel never grew out of it. There were some days when I would just have the tub ready so I could put her in it right after she finished eating. Ariel was moaning about her upset stomach but as far as I was concerned it served her right. I took Ariel's hand and led her out of the ballroom. I saw Raye and Lita looking at Ariel with amusement in their eyes. Well I wasn't amused. I was the one who had to clean Ariel up. I figured if Raye made a comment I would just remind her of her little mud monster from a few years ago.  
"We are going to have to wash your hair again," I informed Ariel as we arrived in our quarters.  
A loud wail of protest was my reply, "No!"  
"Too bad," I told her. I placed her in front of the full-length mirror. "Take a look at yourself." I gave Ariel a chance to inspect herself and then I began stripping her down. I took her into the bathroom to get the bath started. Once she was completely undressed I put her in and began the task of cleaning her up. There are days when I just want to turn a hose on her. This was one of those instances. Getting the chocolate out of her ears was an adventure but years of practice helped me get it done. Ariel began screaming when I started washing her hair.  
"Stop crying," I ordered. "If you had obeyed the rules this would not have happened. You only brought this on yourself." I hated being so harsh but I did not want her to get off easy over this. Ariel was relieved when we were finished. After she was in her nightgown I placed her in the armchair. I do not know why but Greg and I always put her there when we are about to punish her.  
"Ariel," I said as I sat down. Once nice thing about having a child with an IQ of 400 is that she understands what I am telling her. "What you did tonight was wrong. You know the rules at these parties. I am going to have to punish you."  
"Are you going to spank me," Ariel asked in a scared voice. I had thought about it but I knew her stomachache was going to hurt enough.  
"No," I replied and I saw Ariel heave a breath of relief. "I am not going to spank you when you already have a stomachache. However you will not be allowed to have any desserts for two weeks."  
"But Mommy..." she began to wail but I held up my hand. That was my signal to her that arguing was not permitted.  
"No arguing," I told her firmly. "You helped eat an entire chocolate cake and if you ask me that is two weeks worth of desserts for a five-year-old. When dessert gets served at dinner you will not be having any. Is that clear?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Ariel mumbled as she wiped a tear out of her eye. She clutched her stomach and the doctor in me went to business.  
"Let me take a look," I ordered gently. Ariel sat still while I checked her over. She did not look well at all. "I'll give you some medicine for that." I went into my bathroom and pulled the medicine out of the cabinet. When I got back to Ariel she was curled up in the chair. I knew this was a signal that she needed to go to bed. After I gave her the medicine I picked her up to take her to her room. As always her arms immediately went around my neck.   
"Mommy," she whispered. I saw her pointing to the rocking chair. Whenever she had a nightmare, was unhappy or sick I would rock her. I know she found that comforting. I sat down and with her on my lap I began to rock her.  
"I'm so sorry Mommy," she sobbed.  
"I know you are Darling," I held her close to me. Ariel was a good child and she always meant it when she was sorry. I rocked her until she went to sleep. When I tucked her into bed I gave her a kiss and whispered, "I love you Sweetie." I could never stay angry with her for long. She was my child and she meant the world to me.  
Besides this little incident did not match up to Gloria's antics.  



End file.
